Un espoir du fond de ma banlieue
by my dark dreams
Summary: Hermione un jeune fille de banlieue, travaille pour nourrir sa famille. Un jour alors qu'elle est à son boulôt, un café, elle fait la rencontre d'un mystérieux jeune homme...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Un espoir du fond de ma banlieue

Auteur : My dark dreams.

Résumer : Hermione une jeune fille de banlieue essaie de trouver sa place parmi le monde extérieur à son quartier. Rejetée, détestée, elle cherche à gagner de l'argent pour son père (sa mère l'ayant abandonnée à la naissance) qui sombre dans l'alcool. Un jour, alors qu'elle fait son service au café, elle rencontre un mystérieux jeune homme qui pourrait bien changer sa vie.

NA : Une nouvelle fanfic. Je préviens tout de suite, je ne suis pas née en banlieue et je n'ai pas de père alcoolique ni de mère qui m'a abandonnée donc je ne suis pas une spécialiste du sujet. Je ferai cependant de mon mieux en espérant que ça vous plaira.

J'allais oublier ! Je ne suis pas du tout raciste et je ne porte aucun préjugé sur les banlieues ou les personnes qui y habitent (je connais des personnes qui sont très bien alors…)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mon enfance, ma jeunesse, ma vie tout simplement :

Vivre dans une banlieue, quand on n'est une fille, c'est pas la joie. La plupart des gars vous lancent des remarques désobligeantes telle que : « Ca va poupée ? » alors que vous ne les connaissez même pas. Je ne dis pas que ça n'existe pas ailleurs que dans les banlieues mais je suis née et j'ai vécu ici alors, je ne connais pas trop le reste du monde.

Ma vie est très simple. Ma mère est partie à ma naissance avec un homme qu'elle a rencontré, ils habitent à Chicago. Mon père a sombré dans l'alcool il y a quelques temps déjà. Je devais avoir 14 ans. Bref, c'est pas la joie. A l'école je me débrouille super bien. J'aurais aimé continuer mes études après mon bac mais je ne peux pas. Les études c'est pas données, et l'argent, on n'en manque beaucoup avec mon père. Sinon je me serai dirigé vers la médecine je pense… Mais tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve. Je n'est que 17 ans. Je suis en terminale scientifique et je travaille dans un bar pour aider mon père.

Lui, il travaille dans une usine. Autant dire que ce n'est pas avec son job qu'on va faire fortune. Mais bon. Je ne me plains pas. Moi au moins j'ai un toit où coucher. Pas comme Karim. Mais je vous en parlerais plus tard. Revenons-en au boulot de mon père. Donc je disais qu'il travaille dans une usine. Là bas il crée des pièce pour les voitures et les trains. Passionnant hein ? Je suis sûr que je gagne plus que lui avec mon travail au café. C'est démoralisant.

Au café j'ai une amie. Elle s'appelle Léïla. Elle est magnifique. Brune aux yeux bleus. Des cheveux longs raides qui volent au vent. Une beauté cette fille. Elle a aussi un petit ami : Bryan. Lui il est blond aux yeux noisettes. Tout le contraire en gros. Mise à part que lui aussi est super beau. Bref, le couple parfait !

Avant Léïla habitait dans mon quartier aussi. On l'adore notre quartier malgré qu'il soit délabrait, sale, avec des personnes que l'on aimerait pas spécialement rencontrer seule en pleine nuit… Mais bon, passons. Elle habitait avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Bryan. En ville. Eh oui, ça nous arrive de sortir de notre quartier ! Comme quoi. Même mon père le fait alors… Mais quand il le fait c'est plutôt pour s'acheter une bouteille d'alcool (particulièrement le whisky) car il n'y en a plus à l'épicerie du coin. Mais revenons-en à nos moutons. Donc le jour où elle l'a rencontré il se sont adorés, aimés, en gros l'histoire parfaite qu'il ne m'arrivera jamais, mais ne désespérons pas. Un an plus tard c'est-à-dire il y a six mois maintenant si je compte bien, elle a déménagé chez lui en ville. Elle n'avait pas dix huit ans mais elle a demandé l'accord de ses parents qui ont signé des papiers et pleins d'autres trucs. (1)

De qui puis-je vous parler maintenant ? Ah si je sais ! Karim. Karim c'est la meilleure personne que j'ai connu dans ma vie (si on met à part Léïla bien sûr). Lui non plus n'a pas une superbe vie. Son père est mort, tué par un flic pendant un braquage dont il n'avait rien à voir. C'est à cause de sa couleur de peau (qui est plutôt café au lait), enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit Karim, après…j'en sais rien, et c'est pas mes affaires. Sinon son frère, lui, il est en prison. Il a volé pour nourrir sa famille. Moi mon père si il faisait ça, je n'en serai pas mécontente pour tout vous dire. Ca me prouverait peut-être qu'il m'aime un peu. Mais la seule chose qu'il serai capable de voler c'est une bouteille de whisky.

J'envie Léïla, vraiment. Elle a toujours eu une famille aimante. Son père travaille à la même usine que le mien. Sa mère, elle, elle travaille à la garderie. Autant vous dire que les bébés, elle s'y connais.

Je crois que j'ai fait le tour de ma vie. OU peut-être que j'ai oublié de dire ce que j'aime et ce que je déteste…Je vous explique même pas la liste du deuxième choix… Mais bon , je vais résumer.

Ce que j'aime et ben c'est mon travaille, mes amis, mon école (qui est en ville car on manque trop de moyen dans notre banlieue, plus personne n'a d'argent !). Les études ça va avec l'école bien entendu. J'adore travailler. C'est ma passion. J'aime bien aussi la musique. Quand j'ai un coup de bluzz je me joue un morceau à ma guitare. Guitare que je me suis d'ailleurs achetée avec mes économies, c'est pas mon père qui me l'aurait acheté. Je sais même pas si il va encore au travail, car quand on voit ce qu'il y a dans le frigo…On pourrait en douter…

Ce que je déteste par dessus tout (et qui fera le tour de ce que je hais) c'est les préjugés. Au lycée, quand je dis que je viens d'une banlieue, ils me regardent tous comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre (il peut-être pas tord faut dire, timbrée comme je suis !). Ils croient tous qu'il n'y a que des noirs, que des guerres entre gang, que des voles et j'en passe. Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Je suis blanche, Léïla aussi et pourtant on n'est nées et on n'a toujours vécu dans notre petite banlieue. Enfin, pour ma part, car Léïla, maintenant elle est avec Bryan alors… Pourquoi est-ce que qu'on croit toujours que c'est la guerre permanente dans une banlieue ? C'est ridicule. Je m'entends bien avec mes voisins ! Et avec pleins d'autres personnes aussi ! Le jour où j'ai dit que je venais d'une banlieue ils m'ont tous dévisagé comme je le disais toute à l'heure mais ce que j'ai oublié d'ajouter c'est que maintenant ils me mettent de côté. Au début, Léïla aussi y avait droit mais maintenant qu'elle habite en ville c'est différent. Comme si le fait de changer de maison nous changeait.

J'ai toujours était mise à part.

C'est dégueulasse.

Le petit Luca, mon voisin que j'adore, il se fait frapper parce qu'il est noir à la sortie de l'école. Et après c'est nous les brutes ?

Ceux qui disent ça n'ont aucunes hontes !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dans ce chapitre il ne se passe pas grand chose, même rien à vrai dire, mais c'est pour monter l'histoire. Dans le prochain chapitre il se passera beaucoup plus de choses ! N'oubliez pas que ce n'est qu'un prologue ! C'est normal ! Les prochains chapitres seront aussi vachement plus longs. Une petite review? svp...


	2. Le café

NA : Bonjour à tous !

Alors, une question a été posée par MioneMalfoy (dont je n'ai pas l'adresse mail sinon je lui aurais répondu). Ben je vais lui répondre maintenant : Je ne dis pas que les gens de la ville « frappe » ceux des banlieues mais ce que j'essaie de dire c'est à mon bahut et ailleurs aussi, en ville, il y en a pleins qui disent que le « bordel » est causé par ceux des banlieues (pas tout le monde dit ça bien sûr), pour moi je pense qu'il y a des bons et des mauvais en tout. Que la violence ou autre ne vient pas spécialement d'eux et que les personnes qui ne sont pas « noir » font elles aussi des erreurs et des conneries. Je pense que l'on peut parler de racisme quand on dit que ceux qui vivent dans les banlieues ou ceux qui n'ont pas spécialement la même couleur de peau sont responsable de tout. Après c'est mon avis. Mais je pense que je n'ai pas vraiment tord. Je connais des personnes de banlieues avec qui je m'entends très bien.

J'espère que j'ai répondu à ta question.

Merci à tous pour les reviews !

Bonne lecture.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Au boulot :

Pov Hermione :

DRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG !

Ah ! Je déteste les réveils. Surtout le mien qui vient de ma grand-mère ! Je vous explique même pas le bruit… Ce matin je me lève à 8h. C'est les vacances d'été. Je dois être au café à 9h. Aujourd'hui je travaille jusqu'à 21h.

Narrateur extérieur à l'histoire :

Hermione se leva rapidement. Elle pris sa douche, se coiffa et s'habilla. Elle portait un jean et un tee-shirt simple blanc. Sa tenu de travail était au café. Elle prit son sac et partie. C'était samedi, son père ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Peut-être même plus du tout.

Elle fila rapidement à l'arrêt de bus. Ce dernier passa quelques minutes plus tard. Dehors il pleuvait. Le café se trouvait à 20 minutes de chez elle. Quand elle arriva là bas elle fut tout de suite accueillie par Leïla :

-Salut ma Mione !

-Salut… Répondit Hermione d'une voix lasse.

-C'est ton père ?

-Ouais. Et puis le bahut aussi.

-Tu devrais aller t'habiller, le patron arrive…

-Oh non pas lui. Bon j'y go.

Suivant les « fabuleux » conseils de son amie elle se dépêcha d'aller mettre sa tenue avant que son « cher » patron vienne encore lui faire des reproches.

Pov Hermione :

Mon patron, celui là je l'adore. Non, vraiment. Quand il peut il vous met la main au cul, il vous dit des petits trucs à l'oreille, bref, un gros con. L'ancien il était génial. Il était super sympa. Il me donnais les congés qui me plaisaient. Aux bonnes périodes. Comme ça je loupais pas les cours et j'avais le temps de faire mes devoirs. Mais lui cet imbécile, il ferait pas un effort. Je le déteste. Mais bon. Il y a pire. Il me fait pas des avances, enfin…presque pas.

Vous vous demandez sûrement comment c'est de travailler dans un café ? Ben, il ne se passe pas grand chose. Le mieux c'est quand les clients se racontent des conneries entre eux et vous le font partager. Mort de rire. Il y a des jeunes du lycée qui viennent, et qui eux, dieu merci, n'ont pas de préjugés sur les gens des banlieues. Ils sont trop marrants. Je les adore.

Tout se passait bien au café aujourd'hui. Le patron avait un rendez-vous du coup on l'a pas vu (tant mieux !), les gens étaient comme toujours sympa. En plus je suis pas tombé sur le genre de type « Bon tu m'apportes ma bière ma jolie ou t'attends autre chose… ». Le genre de mecs qu'on aime pas vraiment.

Donc tout se passait bien, Léïla m'a appelée, elle m'a dit :

-Ya un client là bas.

Et elle m'a fait un clin d'œil. Autant vous dire que quand elle me fait un clin d'œil avec ce large sourire (dont Bryan ne peut pas résister) c'est pas bon signe pour moi.

Mais bon, bonne poire comme je suis, je l'ai écoutée et je me suis approchée du mec…Un mec. Justement c'était un mec. Léïla a la manie de me présenter un tas de mecs. C'est pas croyable. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle veut toujours me caser, moi ? Je suis pas bien toute seule. Chez moi. Avec mon père qui se fout de moi. A avoir froid dans mon lit. Toute seule. A voir Léïla embrasser Bryan toutes les 5 minutes. Bref, je veux un mec. Oui j'en veux un, mais pas un du café bordel ! Et je peux m'en trouver un toute seule non ? Non ? Bah non justement, j'en ai marre. C'est bien Léïla pour avoir des idées aussi tordu. Et je lui dis quoi au type moi maintenant ? Bon et ben on va essayer de pas faire une gaffe et on va répéter pareil que d'habitude (bah vous croyez pas ? Que j'allais lui sauter dessus ? Il est laid en plus. J'aime pas les blonds…)

-Euh, salut…

-Salut, ta copine m'a parlé de toi.

-Justement, elle a toujours le chic de dire des trucs bidons à tout le monde avant même que je lui annonce les bonnes nouvelles.

-Euh, ça veut dire quoi ?

-Je suis prise. Et j'aime mon copain, alors désolé, bye !

-Bye…

Il avait l'air super déçu. Le pauvre…C'était trop drôle ! Mais il manquait un petit truc. Je suis donc revenu sur mes pas et je lui ai donc demandé :

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Le pauvre, vous auriez vu sa tête. La même que si votre chien venait de bouffer votre chat et qui lui restait des poil sur la gueule. Excellent.

Evidemment, ma chère et tendre amie que j'adore (malheureusement) et à qui je ne peux quasiment pas résister m'a demandée comment ça s'est passé. Alors je lui ai répondu le truc le plus clair : Comme d'habitude.

Elle était exaspérée. La pauvre. Elle se donne tans de mal. Mais bon, je me suis vite éclipsée avant que je me fasse engueuler.

-Je crois que je vais y aller…j'ai du boulot…

C'était le seul truc que j'ai trouvé à dire. Mais gentille comme elle est, elle ne m'a pas faite travailler. Et elle m'a sortie le truc habituelle :

-Mais comment veux tu rencontrer quelqu'un en restant là à rien faire.

-C'est bon. Mais aussi les types que tu me présentes sont pas super mignon !

-Alors c'est quoi ton style de gars ?

-Ben c'est….

Là j'ai tout arrêté. Le mec qui est rentrée était sublime. Si seulement Léïla me l'avait présenté celui-là…Il était brun aux yeux verts. Un vert émeraude magnifique. J'adore…Mais quand j'ai vu son style d'habits j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était pas fait pour moi. Le costard noir, en dessous la chemise noire aussi. Et les cheveux en pétards. En gros il était trop beau !

Et bien évidemment Léïla elle l'a tout de suite remarqué que je m'éloignais de la conversation.

-C'est ça ton style mec ?

J'aime pas du tout quand elle souris comme ça Léïla. C'est vrai quoi. Elle est belle quand elle souris mais elle est terrifiante quand c'est pour vous qu'elle le fait. Elle me fait peur c'te fille des fois. Peut-être même pas que des fois…

-Euh Léïla, ma vie sentimentale est un désastre sur toute la ligne alors je n'ai pas besoin de…enfin voilà quoi !

-T'as qu'à aller le voir.

-Oh mais bien sûr ! Et je lui dis quoi ? Quelle boisson vous ferez plaisir ?

-C'est une idée.

-Et tu te fout de moi en plus !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Et voilà. J'ai pas le temps d'écrire plus car je pars. En plus j'ai pas vraiment d'idée. Il n'y a pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain tout commencera. Le bordel en gros.

Bye tout le monde

xxxx

Review svp et merci pour les précédentes !


	3. Annonce: Explications

Bonjour tout le monde.

Alors…Par où commencer ?

Ben voilà, si je publie ça (qui est une note, j'imagine que vous avez remarqué) c'est pour dire et redire que je n'ai ABSOLUMENT RIEN contre ceux ou celles qui habitent en banlieue ou même en ville. En gros je n'ai rien contre personne à par contre mon prof de maths qui n'a pas voulu que j'ai les félicitations du conseil (le seul) mais bon ça c'est ma vie donc vous vous en foutez (mais je n'oublie pas mon cher Mr).

Tout ceci n'est qu'une fiction.

Je connais des gens de banlieues TRES sympa. Ou même de d'autre pays (pour les origines). Faut pas vous exciter ! Moi j'aime tout le monde (enfin…presque, sauf quelques personnes de ma classe mais bon…). On n'est tous égaux non ? (« même si il y en a qui sont plus égaux que d'autre » comme dirais notre cher ami Coluche mais que voulez vous ? On prend tout dans la gueule et on reste sage sinon c'est nous qui prenons. Faut pas se plaindre sinon on prend aussi tout dans la gueule…)

A par les racistes aussi, mais ça, c'est leur problème à eux (ils sont cons, ils sont cons, je vais pas les plaindre).

Si vous me croyez pas ben après c'est pas ma faute. Mon beau frère est noir, il est Algérien (je crois) et il habite une banlieue. C'est pas pour ça que je l'aime pas. Au contraire je l'adore. Alors…

Sur ceux, je vous laisse.

Amicalement,

My dark dreams.


	4. La rencontre du Prince

Pov Hermione :

Léïla avait encore gagné. Pourquoi je devais aller parler à ce bourge trop beau qui est tout à fait mon style ? C'était démoralisant. Et comme une bonne gentille fille je lui ai ENCORE obéis. Mais il y avait un problème…comment on s'y prend avec les mecs ? Très bonne question.

-Léïla ?

-Quoi ? Dépèche toi d'aller le voir avant que Marie te le pique !

Ah oui ! Marie…J'avais oublié de vous en parler. Ben ça sera rapide. Marie est une garce. Dès que quelque chose vous plaît, elle vous le pique. Je peux pas me la voir. De toute façon je crois que c'est de famille d'être con. Bryan connaît son cousin, il l'aime pas d'ailleurs. Il s'appelle Draco je crois. Sûrement un imbécile aussi. Si Bryan le dit je le crois. Il est sympa lui. Et puis c'est, je site ; « Le-magnifique-extra-ordinaire-et-super-mignon » petit ami de Léïla. Bref, j'avais intérêt de me bouge le popotin pour aller voir ce type. Mais bon, ça ne réglait pas ma question…Comment on s'y prend avec les gars ? J'en sais rien…C'est démoralisant tout ça. A qui je pourrais demander ? Léïla ? Finalement non. C'est vrai quoi ! Elle encore me raconter pendant dix ans sa « merveilleuse » rencontre avec Bryan… En plus, là, al'heure où je vous parle, elle est toujours à côté de moi et…elle a pas l'air contente… Il faudrait que je demande à un mec. Mais un de confiance. Comme Bryan. Tiens d'ailleurs il entre dans le café, Léïla va être dingue. Il entre ?

-BRYAN !

Contre toutes attentes ce n'était pas Léïla qui avait crié son nom comme une furie mais moi. Les trois quart du café plus Léïla ont dû se retourner vers moi mais je n'y ai pas fait attention étant donné que j'ai tiré Bryan par le bras et je l'ai embarqué là où personne s'en serait douté…à côté des poubelles qui sont derrière le café. C'était la bonne planque. J'y allais souvent quand je faisait ma pause et que je voulais être seule. Pas que Léïla est chiante mais quand elle parle, elle s'arrête plus. Et quand le sujet principal est Bryan ben, voilà quoi. J'ai pas envi de connaître tous leurs petits trucs. Surtout que certains ne me concerne pas du tout si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… C'est vrai, c'est leur vie après tout qui plus est, sexuelle… En parlant de ça, faudrait pas que Bryan veuille revenir ici avec Léïla pendant sa pause. Ben ouais ! J'ai pas envi de les surprendre en train de se faire des saloperies, mais, en même temps, ils le feraient où et comment ici ? C'est impossible. Quoi que. Quand on connaît Léïla mieux vaut se méfier. Des fois elle a des idées bizarres voir même inimaginables. C'est Léïla après tout. On lui en voudra pas, on l'aime quand même. Bon, revenons-en au sujet principal. Si vous aviez vu la tête de Bryan là tout de suite, c'était…Woua ! J'ai dû lui faire un petit sourire crispé pour qu'il revienne un peu à la normale. Bien entendu, il a pas engagé la conversation.

-Bon, euh, Bryan, je peux te poser une question s'il te plaît ?

-Ben, ouais…

Il avait l'air un peu méfiant quand même. Pauvre enfant, j'ai dû le traumatiser. Lui par contre il m'a arraché le bras pour venir jusqu'ici. C'est moi qui devait le tirer, pas lui…

-Alors, tout d'abord, ne t'inquiète pas. Ca n'a aucun rapport avec Léïla. Plutôt avec moi, tu vois…

Je crois que sur ce coût j'aurais dû me la boucler. Il a viré au rouge je sais pas quoi. C'était horrible. Il m'a sorti un truc du style :

-Je, je…enfin tu sais, j'aime Léïla, et…je veux pas…enfin, tu vois quoi…je…désolé.

Quel con ! C'est bien un mec celui là. Il croit que je veux sortir avec lui ! Moi ? Il est dingue. J'aime pas les blonds en plus…

-Non ! Attends Bryan ! Je veux pas, euh, sortir avec toi d'accord ? Je veux juste te demander un truc, qui, concerne les garçons…

-Ahhhh. Ouf. Mais t'as qu'à demander à Léïla.

Quand je disais qu'il était con.

-Parce que, si je demande à Léïla comment on s'y prend avec les mecs, elle va me chambrer et me raconter pendant trois jours votre rencontre que je connais par cœur.

-Elle t'as raconté notre rencontre ?

-Oui et même votre première fois, ai-je dit sarcastiquement mais bien sûr, comme d'habitude, j'aurais dû me la fermer. La gueule qu'il a fait, pire que tout à l'heure !

-QUOI ?

-Je plaisantais Bryan. Bon, comment on s'y prend avec les mecs ?

S'en suivit une longue discussion, longue (seulement de 3 minutes hein…) et compliqué. J'aurais jamais cru que les gars avaient tant de goûts et étaient tellement chiant aussi. C'est incroyable.

-Et bien…Maintenant que tu sais, tu vas pouvoir y aller. Va le voir ce type. Bonne chance Mione.

Et il est parti, comme ça, me laissant seule. Je me sens soutenue tout à coup. Bon, il faudrait peut-être que je me bouge sinon le prince va se casser. Ouais, je vais l'appeler comme ça maintenant. Ca sera son surnom.

Je suis donc revenue dans la salle principale du café. Le « prince » n'était toujours pas servi. Marie serait-elle malade? Faudrait vérifier parce que là…Ca devient inquiétant. J'ai même pas pris la peine de regarder Léïla, elle était là au moins ? J'ai pris un plateau et je me suis approché du « prince ». Bien sr j'ai fait mon boulot. Ben quoi ? J'allais pas lui dire « on se fait une bouffe un de ces soirs mon beau ? » il était bourge après tout. C'est gens là sont bizarres…Faut bien si prendre.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

-Non, merci. J'attends quelqu'un.

-Ah…

J'étais bien dans la merde là, en plus je sentais le regards de Bryan et Léïla sur ma nuque. Je devais tirer une de ces gueule. J'étais triste. Franchement. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il avait une copine.

-Mais si vous voulez…a-t-il commencé

C'était même pas la peine de continuer la phrase. J'aurais tout accepter à ce mec ! Il était trop craquant. Il a tout de même continué sa phrase…pour mon plus grand plaisir.

-Si vous voulez, vous pouvez me tenir compagnie.

-Ca ne serait pas de refus mais…ce n'est pas ma pause et si mon patron me voit assise en train de faire la parlotte je vais avoir des ennuis. Surtout que j'ai pas besoin de ça en ce moment…

-Vous avez des problèmes.

-Euh, et bien…

-Désolé, ce n'est pas mon problème. Mais, j'arrangerai tout avec votre patron, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Merci mais euh…je…enfin…

J'ai jamais été si gênée de ma vie. Il avait un sourire trop craquant et avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit il s'est levé et ma tiré la chaise en face de lui. Je me suis assise. Je devais vraiment paraître conne. Et on n'a parlé. Pendant longtemps. Son ami, et oui c'était avec un gars qu'il avait rendez-vous, est arrivé quelques temps après. Il était sympa lui aussi. Il s'appelle Ron Weasley il me semble. Bref, après tout ça, Harry (il s'appelle comme ça) a dit à Ron de tout arranger avec mon « cher » patron de merde, je suis sûr avoir vu mon chéri (enfin, pas encore, on n'est juste ami, enfin, je l'espère !) donner de l'argent à Ronny (ça lui va bien non ?), ensuite, il m'a dit qu'il m'emmenait manger. J'ai même pas eu le temps de me changer ni de dire au revoir à Léïla, qui, il faut bien dire ce qui est vrai, se foutait bien de ma gueule par derrière. Il avait une voiture classe. La première fois que j'en ai vu une comme ça j'ai aimé l'arrière, mais je suis rentré dans la sienne…J'ai vite changé d'avis. C'était une 206 cc noir, à l'intérieur c'était en cuir noir et rouge/bordeau. Il l'a mise en décapotable ! J'étais comme une gamine qui a un nouveau joujou. Mais j'étais heureuse, et pour moi, c'était l'essentiel.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Fin ! Je sais c'est court et j'ai mis longtemps à publier mais je ne voulais pas faire un truc pire que ce que vous venez peut-être de lire. Mes pauvres, je vous plains. Lire une horreur pareille. Mais ça vaut bien quelques reviews nan ? En tout cas le prochain chapitre arrivera vite car j'ai pleins d'idées hin hin hin… ça promet…

Biz !

xxxxx

My Dark Dreams


	5. Chapter 5 : Lily et James

Bonsoir à tous. Je tiens à remercier Lana51 qui m'a fait remarquée que je n'avais pas mis à jour cette fic alors que je disais que la suite arriverait bientôt (ça va faire près d'un an je crois…hum…enfin, passons…).

Pour la petite histoire, ce chapitre a été écrit juste après le chapitre 4. Je voulais le poster mais je n'ai pas pu car le site ne voulait pas charger mon fichier (allez savoir pourquoi), je l'ai fait plusieurs fois puis le temps est passé et j'ai oublié. Est venu ensuite le mail de Lana51, j'ai réessayé mais toujours sans succès !

C'est donc après de multiples tentatives (et un Alzheimer précoce) que ce chapitre (pas assez long) vient à vous.

Sans rancune hein :p C'est juste une horreur que j'envoie en retard, vous devriez me remercier xD

Biz.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Un espoir du fond de ma banlieue°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 5 :

Lily et James :

Pov Hermione :

Quelques jours après la dispute avec mon père étaient passés. Léila me faisait plus la tête (il est difficile pour elle de me faire la tête plus d'une journée…) et j'avais réussi à la convaincre que Harry n'était pas un mauvais garçon et qu'il ne se fichait pas de moi. De plus, quand elle avait su qu'il venait me cherchait juste après le travail (j'étais de matinée aujourd'hui) pour me présenter ses parents : Lily et James Potter.

Je ne savais vraiment pas comment m'habiller ou même me comporter avec des gens de leur nature. Pas qu'il ne soient pas gentils, je ne les connaissais pas je ne pouvais pas les juger, mais plutôt parce que nous n'avions pas grandis dans les mêmes conditions de vie. Eux, ils étaient riches, et moi, j'étais pauvre. Harry avait tenté de me rassurer en me disant qu'il n'était pas si riche que ça mais ce qu'il me disait me laissait terriblement septique… Quand on le connaît et qu'on voit toutes les belles choses (très chères) qu'il a autour de lui il y a de quoi se méfier de ce qu'il disait. Mais bon. Il m'a quand même redonné un peu confiance en moi en me disant que ses parents avaient peut-être pas mal d'argent, mais ils en restaient tout de même très gentils et très ouverts. Je me suis longtemps demandé ce qu'il avait voulu dire par « très ouvert » si ça me concernait ou pas mais j'ai fini par abandonner étant donné que je n'avais absolument aucune preuve de ce que j'insinuais et qu'il était trop gentil pour penser ça. Bref, j'allais chez lui pour probablement une très grande partie de l'après-midi, et j'avais peur. Ben oui, autant dire ce qui est vrai. J'avais terriblement peur. Je sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être que je voulais vraiment être parfaite. J'ai tout de même compris qu'il fallait que je reste moi-même, que je m'habille comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire et ne pas me faire passer pour ce que je ne suis pas en m'habillant très classe et très chic. Bien entendu il fallait que je sois quand même convenable (ça semble logique) mais je pense l'étais toujours. Je m'habillais simple mais toujours convenablement.

Léila me servait d'alibi pour cet après midi. Parce que si mon père était au courant, il me tuerait ! C'est certain. Il déteste que je lui désobéisse. Vous avez deviné il n'a toujours pas accepté que je fréquente mon « bourge » comme il dit. Mais ça, je n'en ai rien à faire parce que je fais ce que je veux. C'est quand même moi qui nous nourris !

Plus tard :

Pov Hermione :

Harry est venu me chercher juste après mon boulot, j'avais pris mes habits de rechange sur moi. Il m'a trouvé très séduisante (NA : si seulement on pouvait en penser autant de moi ). Bon, OK, il me le disait toujours, mais c'était quand même quelque chose ! On me l'avait pas dit souvent dans ma vie, peut-être même pas du tout ! (NA : Comme moi…).

On est parti en voiture, dix minutes plus tard nous sommes entrés dans un quartier chic. C'était très joli, les maisons étaient grandes et probablement faites par un très bon architecte car elles étaient vraiment très belle. Je n'arrivais même pas à imaginer l'intérieur ! Ca devait être immense ! Et plus on avançait plus les jardins étaient grands !

Quelques minutes plus tard nous nous sommes arrêtés devant une maison, qui j'imagine, était la sienne…(NA : Tu imagines très bien Mione…). Il m'a ouvert la portière (Mon Harry est un vrai gentleman) et m'a invité à entrer chez lui. Là j'ai été prise au dépourvu tellement c'était grand. Moi qui n'avait habité que dans des toutes petites maisons (enfin, plus UNE petite maison) avec le strict minimum pour vivre, ça secouait quelque peu. Tout de suite une femme très jolie est venue m'accueillir à bras ouverts. C'était Lily, la mère de Harry. Lui, il souriait, à quelques mètres de moi en regardant sa mère me faire des compliments.

-Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Hermione ?

-Euh…oui madame.

-Enfin ! Appelle moi Lily, madame ça me rend plus vieille que je en le suis déjà.

Elle rigola, j'en ai fait de même et j'ai dit :

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois madame, je ne vous pense pas si vieille que ça. En vous regardant on pourrait vous prendre pour ma grande sœur…si on met de côté la ressemblance bien sûr.

-Tu veux plutôt dire qu'on me prendrait pour ta grand mère !

Elle ria encore. Cette femme était d'un dynamisme étonnent !

Nous avons pris un thé (NA : Eh oui, English n'est pas English sans un thé ! Pour info le thé fut la boisson préférée des anglais à partir de 1750 si mes souvenirs sont bons) dans le salon, qui, pour la simple info, était aussi grand que ma chambre, mon salon et ma cuisine réunis, en gros la moitié de ma maison, si c'est pas plus !

Elle m'a appris que Harry leur parlé tout le temps de moi (à elle et son mari), en tout cas dès qu'il le pouvait. Ce qui l'a fait prendre teinte rouge qui lui allait à merveille. Moi je me suis contentée de sourire mais au fond j'étais extrêmement heureuse !

Nous avons passés plusieurs heures à discuter ensemble, tous les trois. Le père de Harry n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie. Je me demandais si j'allais le voir. Lily a dû lire dans mes pensées (aussi malade que cela puisse paraître) parce qu'elle m'a dit qu'il arriverait dans pas très longtemps.

En l'attendant Lily était partie préparer le dîner et moi et mon preux chevalier (bon, OK ça sonne ringard mais on fait ce que l'on peut !) étions allés dans sa chambre. Là bas j'y ai découvert baisers, câlins, tendresse (ce qui n'était absolument pas pour me déplaire), mais aussi de la musique super et des groupes géniaux ! Décidément Harry était super. J'en étais dingue.

Ce qui est sûr, c'est que cette famille s'aime, ça se voit au premier coup d'œil. D'ailleurs j'aimerais en faire partie. Et quand la mère de votre petit ami s'appelle Lily Evans Potter, il y a de quoi se rassurer à propos des belles-mères.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voilà, désolée pour ce chapitre extrêmement court mais le jour où je l'ai écrit, mon département était en vigilance orange pour les orages et vent (ça y aller dehors…) alors je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'abîmer mon ordinateur.

Bref. En ce moment c'est révisions alors je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire…mais je vais faire un petit « fuck les révisions » (comme disent certains…) et écrire le soir je pense.

Bonsoir,

My Dark Dreams.


End file.
